My mate
by Delenaluver
Summary: It was a complete accident when I met my mate I didn't know it at the time, but I was going to be with him for a very long time. I try to carry on a normal life with him. Well as normal as it can get being a kidnapped, 13 year old imprint with a possessive mate.
1. Chapter 1

This story idea came from another writer's story who deleted this a couple of months ago. This idea is simply to amazing to not be heard. If the writer tells me that she is planning to put that story back up then I will take this one down.

I am not copying word for word just what I remember. She only had the first 6 chapters written on the day she took it down and turned her private messaging off so there is no way anyone can contact her. I am not trying to steal anything the fist 6 chapters are hers just in my words. After the sixth chapter everything is my own ideas.

P.S Bella's biological dad is Phil.

Enjoy!

* * *

Growing up in Phoenix, Arizona is definitely not the highlight of my life. I was preparing myself for a huge storm that looked deadly, but in reality it would just rain and maybe have a bit of lightning.

I was a scaredy cat when it came to storms, which is why I was freaking out that my parents were planning to leave me here alone for a couple of hours to have a date night.

"Bella, your mom and I are leaving in 30 minutes to make sure we aren't late for are reservation at 5:00 okay." He yelled while coming downstairs.

"Okay Dad." I looked out the window to see how dark the sky had turned because of the storm, when something caught my eye.

"Dad, Oh my God, Dad." I screamed still looking out the window.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He jumped up from the couch in the living room and ran to kitchen window that I was looking out of.

"Do you see it there is a body by the woods." I said frantically.

"I'll go see if he is hurt." Dad said running out the door.

I ran right behind him till we came up to the body.

Dad checked his pulse.

"There is a pulse lets take him inside he is just unconscious. He will need a few stitches, but he will be fine." Dad said while difficultly picking up the body.

"What happened?" Mom yelled seeing the body in dad's hands.

"We found him by the woods. Go get my baseball first aid kit and bring it to the guest room." He said running down the stairs and laying him on the guest bed in the basement.

He started gaining conscience when dad starting putting the stitches in. He kept looking at me never taking his eyes of me for at least 30 seconds.

"Are you a doctor or something." He asked my dad finally taking his eyes off of me.

"No, but I'm a baseball coach I do this all the time. What is your name son." He said cleaning up the wound.

"Paul." He replied.

"What happened." I asked when my dad took his first aid kit back downstairs.

"I was running from a bear." He said nonchalantly.

"A bear." I said incrediously.

He just nodded.

"Why were you in the woods." I asked breaking the silence.

"I live in a cabin in the woods." He said staring at me smirking.

"Isn't that dangerous? My parents won't even let me step foot in the woods." I said shocked.

"It can be, but I seem to scare them off." He said still smirking.

"You should heal soon. The cut wasn't that bad. You should still stay here tonight though. Just to make sure the wound is healing correctly." My dad said walking into the room.

"Thanks, I heal quickly on my own though. I always have. Thanks for letting me stay." Paul said.

My dad nodded in return then went back upstairs.

"So how old are you?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Nineteen." He replied "You?" He asked in return.

"Thirteen." I said getting nervous by the way he was looking at me.

"Really you seem more mature than that." He said still staring at me.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked trying to prevent another awkward silence.

"Do you have and any meat." He asked.

"We have some leftover ribs if you want." I said standing up.

"That will be fine." He said nodding his head.

"I'll be right back." I say walking upstairs.

I see my dad sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Are you and mom still leaving." I asked seeing that they should have already left.

"Yea your mom is just running a bit behind." He said.

I nodded my head.

"What are you doing?" He asked seeing me heat up the ribs.

He probably was wondering how i could eat so much since I just ate a burger not to long ago.

"I'm making this for Paul." I say taking the plate out of the microwave.

"Please do not bug him Bella." He says getting up from the couch when he sees mom come downstairs.

"I won't." I say walking down the stairs back to Paul.

"By sweety." My mom yelled before she shut the front door.

I gave the plat to him sat with him as he started eating.

"Where did your parents go?" He said already on 2nd rib.

"Oh they had a date night planned." I say noticing he ate the bones as well.

"Did you eat the bones." I say when he has finished and the plate is completely clear.

He smiles and nods. "Maybe I'm not human." He says looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I say deciding to play this little game with him.

"Well you said so yourself, the wood are dangerous there are even wolves in there." He said smirking.

"Are you a wolf Paul?" I say continuing to play this stupid game.

"No, but I am a shapeshifter. And you are my imprint." He says seriously.

"Yea right." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He says grabbing my are and pulling me so we are eye to eye.

I nod my head and he lets go.

As soon as he lets go I run up both flights of stairs and into my bedroom.

I finally go to sleep when I hear my parents walk in the door at 10:00 P.M.

Nothing could have prepared me for the dreams I had that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was running through the woods frantically._

_"Bella." sing-song voice rang through the forest._

_I broke down on the forest floor and cried._

_"There you are, honey." He said standing above me._

_"You should know better than to run from me Bella, I will always find you mate." He said crouching down beside me._

_"No." I say shaking my head with my face drenched in tears._

_"You should really stop trying to get away from me. All you succeed in running away is pissing me off." He says growling._

_"It's about time you start accepting the fact that your never getting away. I will beat you into submission if I have to." He said gripping my chin to face him._

_"Play time is over now, It's time to go inside and figure out your punishment." He says picking me up and cradling me like a baby._

_"I love you mate." He says kissing my forehead and walking the place I am now forced to call home._

* * *

I gasp and sit up in bed. It is 10:00 A.M. my parents are already at work.

I look around my room and see only boxes and the mattress I'm sleeping on since we are planning to move to Florida for Phil's work next weekend.

I decide to go to the basement to see if Paul is still here.

I walk in to the room and see the bed is empty, but I hear movement in the bathroom.

A giant wolf walks out of the bathroom and into the room.

I am paralyzed with fear as I watch the wolf slowly morph into Paul.

"Believe me about being a shape shifter now." He says.

He isn't completely normal yet. It looks like he is staying at half wolf appearance.

He doesn't look normal but not exactly animal like. He has sharp teeth and long fingernails, but other than that he is normal.

I stay completely still as he goes and puts on some shorts.

I try to run upstairs when he starts walking towards me.

He grabs me from behind and pulls me so my back is against his chest.

He slowly walks us backward until he is sitting on the bed with me in his lap, my back still against his chest.

"You are my imprint Bella, you are mine and you will obey or I will make you." He whispers darkly in my ear.

I squirm trying to get free.

He moved the hair off my left shoulder and took a deep breath.

"It's time to mark you. I will only hurt for a second." He kisses my neck gently.

He uses his teeth to bite down on the back of my neck so my hair will cover it.

His teeth at his half wolf state are sharp enough to break through skin.

He takes his teeth out and licks at the wound.

All that is left is a sealed wound in a perfect bite mark that look almost human like.

He lets me stand up, but I fall back down in his lap.

He lays me on the bed and covers me up.

"See you soon sweetheart." He says looking down at me lovingly.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is a kiss on my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella get up." My mom and dad were shaking me.

"What happened?" I say playing dumb.

"You fell, thank god paul was here to move you to the bed." My mom says in relief.

"Where is he?" I ask looking around.

"He left not to long ago. Can you get up sweety?" My mom says helping me up.

"I'm fine mom." I say walking up both flights of stairs to go to my room.

It was only 3:00, so I stayed up in my room untill my mom called for me from downstairs to come eat dinner.

I ate only half of my dinner then took a shower.

I felt the back of my neck in the shower and felt the bite mark.

I don't know what I was hoping for, I guess I was in denial, I just wanted to pretend that the whole imprint and bite thing was just a crazy dream due to spicy food.

I got out of the shower then moped my way over to the mattress after changing into pajamas.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo-

"Bella I hope you are all packed and ready to move. We might be leaving sooner than we thought." My mom said setting some eggs on my plate.

"Yea I'm completely packed except for the clothes I left out for this week." I say shoving my mouth full since I was running a little late.

"We might be leaving Thursday, so that gives today, Tuesday, and Wednesday to say your goodbyes." Mom said sadly.

Although we were all excited we knew we would miss Phoenix.

"Okay Mom. I have to go by." I said running out the door.

I walk to school since I only live a couple blocks from it.

As soon as I was no longer visible from my house Paul jumped out of some trees and started walking beside me.

I jumped in fright when he jumped out.

"Would you mind not doing that?" I say putting my hand over my heart and calming my breaths.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?" He says ignoring my previous question.

"It doesn't concern you." I say continuing to walk to school.

"Excuse me?" He said grabbing my arms and turning me around to face him.

"Everything that you do concerns me, I am your mate." He says lowering his head so he is looking me in the eye.

The way he is looking at me is so frightening that I am shaking.

I quickly nod my response, and as soon as he lets me go I turn around and walk as quickly as I can to school.

"Don't ever run from me." He says darkly behind.

When I turn around he is nowhere in sight.

I arrive at school right on time.

"Hey Bella you should spend the night with me, since your leaving so soon." My best friend Alice says to me while we are at lunch.

Maybe some Alice time is just what I need to cheer me up.

"That would be fun, lets go to the bathroom and you call your mom and I will call mine." I say standing up.

We go to the bathroom after asking on of our teachers.

"My mom said yes." Alice told me.

"So did mine." I say and we quickly do a happy dance then go back to lunch.

When me and Alice got to her house we instantly started planning all the fun stuff we could do.

* * *

Review! I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul is Alpha in this story.

Thanks for the reviews, follows. and favorites.

* * *

At the end of the day Alice decided it was time to play Bella Barbie.

She began with my makeup.

She put on foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, and blush.

She put small waves in my hair, then added mascara and lipstick.

"Dang girl you look hot." She said leading me over to a mirror so I could see.

I had to admit I did look good, but I love my sleep too much to get up 20 minutes earlier to do this.

"Thank Alice." I said turning around to give her a hug.

"Girls it's time to go to sleep." Alice's mom Esme said coming into the room.

"Okay mom goodnight." Alice said climbing into the bed.

She had already changed into her pajamas and given me some sleep shorts.

We fell asleep after whispering to each other for an hour.

I had the same dream as before only this time I woke up right before Paul walked to me.

It was 12:00 A.M. when I woke up.

I noticed Alice wasn't in the bed. I was just going to wait for her to come back in, but five minutes later she still wasn't there.

I decided since I was thirsty anyways I would go downstairs get water and see if Alice was there.

I went into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light since I couldn't remember where the switch was.

I got some water, but there was still no sign of Alice.

"Bella." That all so familiar voice said.

I couldn't see where he was so I decide to get down and try to crawl out of the kitchen.

It was so dark when I was on my knees that I couldn't find the door that led out of the kitchen and into the living room which led upstairs.

I did find the door that led outside though.

I knew if I stood up he would know where I was. I jumped up opened the door and ran.

I was so happy the alarm wasn't set so Esme wouldn't come down so Paul could hurt her.

I ran until I saw a body, but not just a body it was Alice's body.

She was mangled from head to toe. There was no doubt that she was dead.

I fell to my knees beside her body that was only a yard or 2 in the woods.

I looked towards the house to see Paul shutting the door and crossing the yard and into the woods to get me.

But at that point I didn't care all I could do was cry.

Paul bent down, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up.

"No!" I thrashed around in his arms trying to get him to let me go.

"Do you want her parents to come out here so I could kill them as well?" He asked easily controlling my thrashing body.

I quickly shook my head and stilled my movements.

"Good girl." He said running away from the scene and a block for Alice's house to a car.

He set me in the passenger side and buckled me in.

I was in shock my best friend is dead.

I was still crying, silently though.

He started the car and quickly raced down the road and towards the nearest highway.

He would glance at me occasionally with sympathy until finally he broke the silence.

"It had to be done Bella otherwise I would've had to kill all of them to get to you. I figured you would forgive me faster if it was just one death." He said rubbing my thigh trying to calm me.

I wasn't crying anymore just sitting completely still.

"Where are we going." I asked about an hour later.

"La Push, it's a reservation in Washington. You will like it there Bella I promise. You will go to school make friends see the other pack members. They will most likely have a bonfire to welcome you when we get there." He said trying to cheer me up.

I nodded in response dozing off a little.

"We have to stop at a motel now though. We will be there by tomorrow afternoon night-time maybe it just depends on what time we leave here." He says pulling into a motel 6.

I had never stayed at a motel 6 before, but it looks pretty nice.

"Let anyone know your not here with me by choice and I will kill them and punish you." He says threateningly.

I coward from him and get out of the car.

He grabs my hand firmly but not to hard and leads me into the hotel.

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

When we walked in the motel he took his hand off mine.

"How can I help you?" The lobby man asked us.

"One room." Paul said.

"Two beds." The bell clerk says looking between me and Paul.

"Just one." Paul corrects throwing a smirk towards me when the clerk turns back to the screen.

I widen my eyes while a tremor runs through my body.

"Just one night." Paul adds.

"Here you go. Check out is at 10:00." The man says handing us the key.

"We will be out before than. Thanks." Paul says gruffly.

We go to the elevator and ride up to level 3.

"Why did you only get 1 bed?" I ask walking out of the elevator and towards our room.

"We wont complete the mating bond until you're at an appropriate age. We need 1 bed, so it will be easier for me to tell if you try to get up at night to escape." He says sliding the key in and opening the door allowing me to walk in first.

It was a very nice room for a motel.

Paul sets a black bag on the bed that I just noticed he was carrying.

He pulls out some rope and I instantly start walking away from him.

"I'm going to go to McDonald's and get some food and Wal-Mart to pick up some clothes and toiletries for you." He says grabbing my arm before I could back away anymore.

"Paul, please don't tie me up." I beg him.

"I wont be gone long." He replies finishing the knot and walking me to the closet.

"Stay here and don't make a sound." He says shutting the door.

"Wait Paul." I yell.

"What did I just say?" He says slamming the door back open.

"Please just turn on the light, I don't like the dark." I say in a small voice.

He turns on the light.

"Happy?" He asks in a smart-tone.

I nod my head and he shuts the door and leaves me there.

It was about 20 minutes later when he walked in and opened the closet door.

"I brought you a burger. There is also some shampoo and stuff in the Wal-Mart bag." He says while untying me and putting the stuff on the bed.

"Thanks. I'm going to take a shower before bed." I say grabbing the Wal-Mart bag.

"Wash that crap off you face." He says eating his food.

"It is just makeup paul." I say rolling my eyes.

"You look better without it, take all of it off." He says seriously.

I mumble an okay while walking into the bathroom and start the hot water.

While the water is warming up I look through the bag and see strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash which describes my natural scent exactly.

I notice there are also some pads in there which I am grateful for. I would be so embarrassed if I had to ask Paul. I am also glad that he got pads and not tampons they still hurt when they go in since I'm still very petite for my age.

I hop in the shower and wash my hair and body.

I come out after a very short shower.

I change into the pj's he got me.

There was a black tank-top that said team werewolf on it with a pink heart. There were also some cotton black panties, there were also some pink night shorts.

I walk out of the bathroom and into the room with the bag with my dirty clothes in it.

"You look cute, I especially like that tank-top." He says eyeing me from head to toe.

I sit on the bed not replying to him and pull out my burger and take a sip of my coke.

I eat the burger with small bites as Paul stands up off the bed and grabs his black bag.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm leaving the door open so I can see your reflection through the mirror." He says standing there waiting for me to reply.

I nod my head even though I can't help but to be creeped out that he is going to be watching me while in the shower.

I finish eating and throw away my mess in the trash.

I turn on the television and flip to the news hoping that someone has realized what has happened to Alice and that I'm missing.

But it is only 3:00 A.M Everyone is still asleep back home.

"You know they will just think your dead right." Paul says coming out of the shower in pajama pants and no shirt.

"Why is that?" I question having no clue what he is talking about.

"Everyone will just think that the animal that killed that girl took you as well. They will just thing you dead." He says sitting on the bed beside me.

I widen my eyes realising that he is right. They will never know where to look.

I turn off the T.V and crawl up the bed and under the covers. I curl up in a ball and face away from Paul's side.

Paul turns of the light and crawls in bed beside me as well.

I close my eyes to try to get some sleep when Paul wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"Goodnight mate. You will soon come to terms with your new life with me." He says kissing the side of my head.

"Never." I say through clenched teeth.

"I will allow you to think like that for now because you are young. But you are mine now." He says snuggling his head into the back of my neck kissing the bite mark that he had left there.

I lied there as I heard him start to snore, until exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella." He whispered in my ear waking me up.

He still had his arm over me from last night.

"Urgh what?" I say rolling over still half-way asleep.

"We need to leave now if we want to get home at a descent time." Paul said getting up and throwing me the Wal-Mart bag that had the clothes he bought for me in it.

I mope out of bed and grab the bag and go into the bathroom. I see that he has picked out some dark jean shorts and a white v-neck. I'm glad he also got me some flip-flops since I didn't have any shoes, because of last night.

When I walked out he was in dark jeans and in a white tank-top.

I look at the clock and see that it is only 7:30 A.M.

We walk out the motel room with me hold my Wal-Mart bag with my stuff in it and him holding the black bag with his stuff in it.

We check out and walk to the car, but everything is so quiet.

"Why were you in Phoenix if you live in Washington?" I ask breaking the silence after 15 minutes of driving.

"I like to leave home every once in a while, so people wont notice that too many people are starting to go that I have you I probably wont leave that much just go a couple of towns over." He says keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

Review!

"What does people going missing and you leaving have to do with each other?" I ask curiously.

"I eat people when I am in wolf form." He says nonchalantly.

"Why?" I muster out.

"It tastes better to me since I am a shape-shifter it make me a stronger wolf when I am turned. I wont eat you though, you're going to be with me for a very long time." He replies throwing a glance towards me.

I sit in silence not wanting to know any more. But Paul decides to keep talking.

"Shape-shifters are immortal. When they reach full maturity around 20 they stop ageing, their imprint's to the same." He says rubbing up and down my thigh.

"So I will stop aging when I am around your age?" I question.

"Yep, we are still able to die of natural things though. But shape-shifters heal faster than most." He says checking the time.

"Were you just born this way?" I question him getting more fascinated about the stuff he is telling me.

"Yes, you first shift when you hit puberty." He answers getting happier to know that I am interested about this.

"You said their was more of them, a pack right?" I question seeing if what I heard last night was true.

"Yes there is me and 6 other guys. I'm alpha." He told me almost looking proud like he was trying to impress me.

"Are girls ever shape-shifters?" I ask.

"No. The girls are always just imprints. Some girls hate it, because they have to listen to their mates." He says looking towards me for a split second.

"What do you mean they have to listen?" I question. I will be damned if I Paul thinks he can boss me around.

He throws a smirk towards me, probably gloating inside.

"You and all other imprints have to listen to your mates. We can command you to do something and you have to do it." He tells me waiting for my reaction.

"So we are all just little robot slaves." I say getting angry.

"Not really if I tell you to do something you don't have to do it right then, but if I command you to do something you will do it. You still express your emotions while you are doing it though." He says getting a little defensive.

"Like that is any better." I mumble and huff turning my head to look out the window.

The rest of the rest of the ride is filled with silence.

We get to a street that has nothing but trees on both sides of the road. We take a right on a gravel road that goes bout 1/2 a mile until there are houses on both sides of the gravel road.

The houses aren't huge nor in the best condition, but everything looked homely and welcoming.

We pull into the very last drive way on the right. The driveway is pretty long, but we finally come up to a 2 story house that is a crème colored with red shutters.

"I hope you like your room. A girl named Emily decorated it for you. She is my friend Sam's imprint. She had help and ideas from a girl named claire, she is also an imprint." He said opening the car door for me and holding my hand and walking to the door.

I nodded awkwardly walking inside the house.

When you walk in the is a stairway up the stairs and a kitchen to you left and a living room to you right.

We walked up the stair and there was a hallway with 5 doors.

"The first doors on both sides are bathrooms. The next door on the right is my room, and the door at the end of the hallway is a closet with towels and shower stuff. And this door is your room." He explains pointing at the door and opening them for me to see inside.

He opens my bedroom door and I see the most beautiful room I have ever layed my eyes on.

(link on profile page)

"I hope you like purple." He says seeing the amazement in my eyes.

"I love it." I say smiling brightly.

He smiles back at me and pulls me in for a hug.

It wasn't a very long hug. It was also very awkward to be hugging him.

"Come on there are a lot of people that want to meet you." He said tugging me out of my room and out of the house.

* * *

The house isn't that big, but Paul's and Bella's room are the biggest rooms of the entire house.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

All the boys besides Seth are either 19 or 20. Seth is 16.

* * *

"We are going to my friend Sam's house. The pack will be there as well as their imprints." Paul told me reaching the end of the driveway.

He told me they didn't live that far away so we were walking.

We got to the house and the door was open and you could a lot of people talking inside.

I followed Paul in the house and everyone stopped their talking and turned to look at us, well me actually.

"Every one this is Bella." Paul announced.

Immediately everyone rushed to me to introduce themselves.

"I'm Seth." A boy who looked much younger than the rest introduced.

"I'm Jared."

"I'm Quil."

"I'm Embry."

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Jacob."

They finally finished introducing themselves and I gave an awkward "Hi." in response.

"Guys lets go outside and let the girls introduce themselves." Paul said taking the boys outside after giving me a quick pat on the shoulder.

"I'm Emily, Sam's imprint. I really hope you licked your bedroom me and claire did it." A girl who seemed to be pretty short for someone who looked to be 20.

She also had a scar on her face which I did my best not to notice. I didn't want to be rude.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I love my room thank you." I told her.

They went by one by one and introduced themselves. Their names were Kim, Leah, and Britney.

Kim, who is 16, is Jared's imprint. Leah, who is 19, is Embry's imprint and Seth's older sister.

I noticed a girl who looked my age standing to the back looking very shy.

A girl who looked my age jumped in front of me.

"I'm Claire, I hear you're the same age as me. We are going to have so much fun we will be best friends!" A girl who apparently was named claire exclaimed to me. She gave me a huge hug after the words barely got out of her mouth.

She reminded me so much of Alice it was scary.

I couldn't help but to hug her back, she was so friendly.

We stayed in the kitchen and talked. I found out that Seth and Jacob haven't found their imprint yet.

Claire and I ended up going into our own conversation after a while.

"I'm sorry you were kidnapped." She said to me. Well that's not something you hear every day.

"I wasn't kidnapped like you, but I do live with Quil even though I'm so young. Emily and Sam are my aunt and uncle, so it didn't bother me much to move here with him." She told me giving me a look of sympathy.

I just nodded my head not knowing what to say.

"I really hope we can be close friends, I got tired of being all alone and brushed off as the kid of the group." She told me trying to get the conversation flowing.

"It must have suck to be the youngest for so long." I say trying to make an effort at this conversation.

"You have no idea, but now I have you." She said smiling.

"What is it like living with Quil?" I question, hoping maybe it will give me some insight on what my life with Paul will be like.

"Oh he is really nice, except for the nights that he has to patrol. It does creep me out that they all eat humans though." She told me honestly.

"When Quil goes to patrol I usually have to go stay with Emily, but now that your here maybe they wont mind if I just come over to stay with you or you stay with me. We would be home alone all by ourselves it would be so much fun." She said getting more and more excited by the minute.

"That would be cool." I say agreeing with her and getting a bit excited myself.

"Oh and I know you are probably worried about the whole live with Paul thing. Especially because he is your mate who kidnapped you, but don't worry Paul is a lot like Quil just a little more closed off." She said comforting me.

"Bella it's getting late we should probably head home." Paul said walking in the kitchen.

"Ok, by Claire." I say getting off the stool and walking toward him.

"By Bella." They all chorused.

"By." I waved to them.

"Did you like them?" Paul asks me as we walk home.

"Yea, I especially like Claire." I reply walking up the steps to the house.

"I figured you would. Get some sleep we are going to the beach tomorrow Claire will be there also." He told me opening my bedroom door for me.

"Emily said there are clothes in the closet as well as bathing suits and night-clothes. Goodnight." He tells me before giving me a kiss on my head.

"Goodnight." I reply as he leaves my room telling me that I am only allowed to have the door shut and locked when I'm changing so he can make sure I'm not trying to climb out windows or anything.

I change and open the door back up like he told me.

I layed back on the Queen size bed and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"It's time to get up Bella, we are leaving for the beach in 5 minutes." Paul said sitting down beside me on the bed and rubbing my forehead with the pad of his thumb.

"Okay." I say tiredly and roll out of the bed.

Paul left the room shutting the door behind him.

I locked the door and found the bikini I wanted to wear. It was black and the top had rhinestone placed spaciously on it.

I changed and through on the water shorts that came with it.

It was only 9:30 A.M.

I walked downstairs and into the living room where Paul was waiting for me.

"Ready?" Paul asked me standing up from the couch.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'.

I was excited to see Claire today.

Paul grabbed to beach towels and we walked down to the beach.

On the way to the beach Paul told me that the school here was already on summer vacation and I was so happy not to have to go to school.

I was surprised just how close to the beach we actually were. When we walked up a hill all we had to do was go back down the hill and on to the other side and we were on sand.

We got there and instantly Claire ran over to me and asked me if I wanted to tan with her. I went with her when Paul gave me the Okay.

I layed out my towel then lied on it beside Claire. And took off my water shorts.

We were layed out a yard away form the group of boys and their imprints.

"Are you enjoying it here so far?" Claire questioned me turning her head to look at me.

"Yea, it's not that bad. I just miss my real home." I told her sadly, turning my head to look at her as well.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you, but I hope Paul is at least making an effort for you to like it here with him." She told me.

"Yea, he is. Can we talk about something else this conversation is making me sad." I told her turning my head to look back at the sky.

"Oh yea sure. Do you want me to turn on the radio so we can listen to it while we tan." She asked me sitting up in the process.

I nod and she reaches behind her to turn on the radio. It was a pop station.

We listened to Taylor Swift and Adele until Paul and Quil walked over here.

Claire sat up and turned the radio down a bit so we could hear them easily.

"You two are going to fry." Paul said looking at Claire and I.

"Were fine, it's not that hot." She said noting that Paul and Quil were both holding sunblock.

I hate sunblock it like really gross lotion.

"You both should put this on just in case." Quil said handing her a bottle and Paul handing me one.

Me and Claire put it on them let the boys put it on our backs.

"The boys over there are staring at you two." Paul told me nodding his head in the direction of the group of teenagers on the other side of us 10 yards away.

"So?" I question him wondering what the problem was.

"Your mine, they shouldn't be looking at you." Paul told me darkly.

"Paul honestly it's not a big deal." I say laying down back beside Claire.

"Maybe we should give them the 'evil eye' and make them shit their pants." Quil said jumping into our conversation.

"If I even look at them I will beat their asses for looking at them." Paul said to Quil.

"Well lets go back over with the guys and let the girls sun tan. If those boys come over here or keep looking we can fight them, but until then lets the girls talk and get to know each other more." Quil said trying to calm Paul down.

You could clearly see that Quil wasn't at all okay with the guys looking at us, but he was still calmer than Paul.

"Fine." Paul huffed and walked back over to the pack.

Claire and I spent about another hour laying out in the sun and talking about random things like our favorite color and animal.

Paul and I walked home and we both went took a shower in our bathrooms.

I had gotten really tan but not a red color tan it was more of a gold color tan. I also had sunburn on my cheeks.

I changed in to my pajamas that were shorts and a t-shirt when Paul walked in.

He had a bottle of Aloe sun cream that was okay to put on my face.

"Did you have fun today?" Paul asked rubbing the cream on my face.

"Yea, it was relaxing." I told him as he finished up and asked me to rub some on his back.

"The next time any guy is looking at you you have to tell me." He told me seriously.

"Why?"

"Because you're mine and only I should be looking at you that way." He said as I was massaging the cream into his back.

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes and finishing with his back.

Paul got up and grabbed my chin between his fingers roughly, but not harmfully.

"What did I say about rolling your eyes." He said towering over me.

"Not to." I answered in a small voice.

"If it happens again I will spank you and ground you from seeing Claire." He told me seriously.

I nodded and went downstairs when he told me to go with him.

He pulled out some mac & cheese and cooked it for us for dinner.

I got out a sprite from the fridge and got him the coke that he asked for.

We sat at the bar and ate are late dinner in silence.

When it was over I went upstairs brushed my teeth and fell into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

This is just for future reference, but if an imprint gets hurt badly their mate can give them their blood to help speed up the healing process.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning at 8:00 A.M. and lied in bed until I heard Paul get up.

I heard him open his bathroom door and brush his teeth so I got up and did the same thing.

"Bella, the pack and I have to patrol tonight, so Claire will be coming over so you wont be alone. Usually you both would just go to Emily's, but I over heard you and Claire say that you both would like to stay at home alone together." Paul informed me walking into the bathroom where I was now washing my face.

"Really Claire and I will be all alone." I say excitedly.

"Yes, Quil and I leave earlier than the rest do, but it will still be close to 2:00 A.M when we get back. We leave at 9:00 P.M., so you and Claire will be alone for 5 hours. Are you okay with that or would you rather go to Emily's so it wont be just you and Claire." Paul told me.

"No I want it to be just me and Claire." I say hurriedly already excited for tonight.

"Okay, what do you want to do until then?" Paul asked happy to see that I was excited.

"I don't know. Do you have any board games?" I ask.

"I have monopoly and chess." Paul told me walking downstairs with me following behind him.

"Lets play monopoly." I suggest.

"Okay." He says getting the game out of the closet in the living room.

We set up the game in the kitchen and play a very long game.

It was 2:00 o'clock in the afternoon by the time we finished.

(Paul's Pov)

My imprint is so beautiful. We had a very peaceful day today, it was nice just sitting down and playing monopoly with my Bella.

It was nice to see her smile every time I landed on one of her property's. I just laughed every time a groan would come out of her mouth when she landed on one of my property's.

I almost regretted winning when she had a look of defeat on her face.

She is so beautiful, my wolf is giving me hard time when it comes to waiting to complete the bond with my Bella.

I hate that I haven't claimed her completely yet, but she is only 13.

When the guys at the beach yesterday were checking out my girl I had to refrain myself from ripping off their heads.

SHE IS MINE GODDAMNIT!

(Back to Bella's Pov)

I can't believe I just lost at my favorite game.

Paul and I played a few rounds of checkers until we had an early dinner/ late lunch.

We ate spaghetti and meatballs with rolls.

He let me help him cook and set up our plates.

We had almost finished our food with I felt something hit the side of my face.

He had thrown a noodle at me!

I threw one back, then before we knew it we were in a full-blown food fight.

It took us forever to finally clean the kitchen.

By the time we had finished we saw Quil and Claire walking up to our front-door.

Paul opened the door for them before they could knock.

"Hi Bella." Claire said happily running over to hug me.

"Hi." I greeted giving her a hug back.

"Okay we got to go, be good. We will be back soon. Try not to burn the house down please." Paul said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"We will be fine." I answer ready for him to leave so me and Claire can have fun.

"Okay by girls." Paul and Quil both say before leaving and locking the door behind him.

"Ready to have some fun Bella." Claire said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I was surprised, but also happy with how Claire and I got close so soon.

Pau and Quil had just left, and I was already coming up with fun ideas that we could do.

"Lets get a sleeping bag and slide down the stairs in it." I suggest excitedly.

"Yes that will be so much fun, I remember Emily and I got you one its in the top of you closet." Emily tells me already running up the stairs.

We got the sleeping bag down, and we grabbed some of my pillows to throw at the bottom of the stairs to soften our fall.

We got in the sleeping bag together and reached behind us to give us a good push.

We caught a bit of air and our stomachs dropped.

We did that over and over for an hour together and separately, laughing when one of us would end up tumbling down the stairs.

"I'm sweaty, lets pick this up and to something else." I suggest breathing heavily from laughing so much.

"Yea, my butt is starting to hurt." We both laughed at her comment as we put the sleeping bag and pillows back up.

"Lets prank Paul." She suggested.

"Sure, but wont we get into trouble."

"Maybe, but who cares."

"Okay, but only something little just incase he does get mad."

"Okay, let put dish soap on the floor just inside his door." She said with a wicked smirk on her face.

We did her idea then headed back downstairs sneakily as if someone was watching us.

"I brought some movies for us to watch. I figured Paul wouldn't have any movies we would want to watch." She mentioned when we were figuring out what to do next.

"What did you bring." I say walking into the living room and siting on the sofa.

"I broght Titanic and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the new one that just came out on DVD." She said going to her purse and pulling out the movies.

"Lets watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I have totally watched Titanic way too many times." I say turning on the dvd player.

"I tottally agree, Rose pisses me off. I mean she said she would never let go, but what does she do she lets his dead body sink down to the bottom of the Arctic Ocean." Claire says while I laugh and agree at her comment.

"Please don't think I'm a baby, but I will be crying and scream during this." I tell her honestly as the movie starts.

"Don't worry I sometimes have to sleep with Quil when I watch a movie like this." She told me assuring me that I wouldn't be the only one freaking out.

We watched the 2 hour-long movie and screamed and held each other during pretty much the whole movie.

We still had an hour until the boys got here, but me and Claire were too scared to move a muscle.

We sat curled up on the couch together eyeing everything around us especially the sliding glass door that was in the living room leading out to the porch.

The boys got home and instantly ran over to us when they saw us curled up and snuggled on the couch with wide scared eyes.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time looking around frantically to see what we were scared of.

"Urgh seriously Claire." Quil said noticing the DVD player on and the case sitting beside it.

"I told you not to watch it. Why would you bring it here so you both could watch it." Quil said giving a disappointed look to Claire.

"What?" Paul asked still confused about the situation.

"Claire and Bella watched the new Texas Chainsaw Massacre, when I distinctly told Claire not to watch it." Quil said still burning his eyes into Claire's.

"I'm sorry." Claire said in a small voice.

"Sorry can't cut it. You have made not only you, but also my Bella scared." Paul said trying to control his anger.

"I can't believe you Claire." Quil stated.

"It was my fault. Claire brought it, but she decided she didn't want to disobey you. I talked her into it anyways, it was my fault." I say taking the blame so Claire wont get scolded anymore.

"Bella you don't have to lie for me." Claire said obviously upset that I was taking the blame for her.

"Bella was clueless I didn't tell her I wasn't allowed. I just wanted tonight to be fun." Claire said trying to take their attention off of me.

The boys huffed obviously confused on what to do. They walked over to the kitchen to where we couldn't hear them.

(Paul's Pov)

I could tell my Bella was lying when she took the blame.

"What should we do. I don't want to punish Claire she said she just wanted them to have fun. I can't punish her for wanting to be closer friends with Bella." Quil told me.

"I can tell Bella was lying when she said she knew. Maybe we should just let this slide." I said not wanting to punish my Bella.

I knew she would also be upset if she found out Claire had been punished.

"I agree." Quil said relieved I wasn't going to ask him to punish Claire for making my Bella scared.

"Girls we decided to let you off the hook this one time." I said as we walked back over to the girls.

"Claire you will be punished if you do this again." Quil said to Claire.

"And you Bella will be punished if you watch a movie like this now that you know Claire isn't allowed to watch them." I told my Bella.

Bella and Claire nodded happy to be getting off the hook.

(Back to Bella's Pov)

"It's time for us to go Claire you need some sleep. And yes you can sleep in my bed since your scared." Quil told claire walking to the front door grabbing Claire's purse as well as the movies.

Claire gave me a quick goodbye hug and left with Quil.

"So what did you girls do besides scare yourselves to death." Paul asked me following me up the stairs.

"Nothing much." I say going into my bathroom to wash my face and brush me teeth.

I didn't have to take a shower since I took one before Quil and Claire got here.

"Okay as long as nothing is broken I don't care. I'm going to take a shower goodnight." He said walking out of my bathroom and into his room.

"Goodnight."

I heard him fall.

"Bella." He said in an accusing voice.

I gave him and innocent look.

"Just clean it up." He told me exhaustedly.

It sucks our prank didn't turn out better, but he was still upset about the movie thing.

I clean the mess up, then changed into my pajamas and watched T.V. until I heard Paul turn off the shower and get into bed.

I turned off the television and of course that is when the memories of the movie came back.

I lied there for 10 minutes freaking out until finally I got the courage to get out from under the covers.

I walked out of my room and across the hallway.

I opened Paul's door that was a already cracked open.

"Paul." I whisper.

"Paul." I try again.

"What?" I hear him groan.

"Um could I maybe sleep in here with you? I'm scared." I whisper quietly.

"Sure." He says half asleep.

Before the words are out of his mouth I jump in bed with him out of fear.

"Thank you." I say snuggling close to him and hiding my face from the side of the bed that Paul isn't on.

"No problem." Paul says smugly, wrapping his arm around me.

I fell into a very peaceful rest.

* * *

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not posting the past two days. I had never watched an episode of gossip girl before,

so I went to Netflix and Watched every single episode non-stop. I didn't even sleep. Its not a good

excuse since I already had the chapter written, but I don't like posting a new chapter unless I have

written a new chapter that same day. And don't get mad at me for not posting chapter the moment I have them

written and check, but I feel completely overwhelmed if I don't have like 5 chapters in advance written.

I also like keeping them longer so I get more reviews. So once again I'm sorry.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

(Paul's Pov)

Things were not going so smoothly with Bella.

The night she came to my room we snuggled all night, and we snuggled while we talked in the morning until we had to get up.

But after that day she has had an attitude like crazy. Most of the time she tries to avoid talking to me by either nodding or shaking her head, but when she does talk it is always a rude comment or a snide remark.

I'm on patrol right now and Bella is at Quil's place with Claire. She seems so happy when she is with Claire, I just wish she would smile at me like she does with Claire.

I have threatened to punish Bella, but I actually have never done it, and I'm worried it might make everything worse.

"Quil, what do you do to Claire when she acts up?" I ask Quil in head since I'm in wolf form and so is he.

"It depends what it is. Why?" Quil asks.

"Bella has been acting up quite a bit lately." I reply.

"Well usually I spank Claire if it is something that has to do with her just growing up and being a teenager. Claire is still young, so if she does something like roll her eyes or does something I told her not to do I spank her. But if she did something big like flirt with a boy in her class or did something to threaten my dominance over her I would spank her a lot harder than usual and ground her. When I say ground her I mean that I would be the only one she would see and talk to until I un-grounded her." Quil told me.

"I don't know what I should do with Bella, I don't want her to hate me for spanking her." I told Quil.

"Sometimes it just has to be done I still spank Emily sometimes. I spanked her when I met her and she was only 15. If you give them to much slack they will take advantage of you." Sam said butting in to the conversation.

At that moment we heard a noise 1/2 a mile away.

(Bella's Pov)

Claire and I were having so much fun at her house.

We had watched a few chick flick together since the boys were patrolling.

I realized I had been far to comfortable with Paul for my liking so I did my best to avoid him and not be nice to him.

I mean how could I consider him a friend when he killed my best friend only a little over two weeks ago.

"Lets go in the woods." Claire said after we had put thee movies back where they went.

"We can't Claire. You know we're not allowed." I say shrugging off her idea.

"They don't have to know. Come on Bella it will be fun." Claire suggesting grabbing 2 flashlight out of a junk drawer.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble it is your fault." I say grabbing one of the flashlights in her hand.

"We wont get in trouble." She said walking out the front door.

I follow after her.

(30 minutes later)

"I knew we shouldn't have come." I told Claire holding her hand as we tried to find our way back home.

We had gotten lost five minutes after we walked in the woods, and have been trying to get home ever since. Thank God we had another hour and a half until the boys got back home.

We heard a growling noise behind us.

We turned around and there were 2 huge wolves side-by-side of each other.

All we could make out was their shape and we could see their eyes.

We turned back around and ran as fast as we could.

The wolves actually ran up ahead of us and disappeared.

"Lets get out of here." Claire said frantically.

We ran for another five minutes and actually found our way back home.

We were running up the stairs until we ran into two hard chests.

(Paul's Pov)

They fucking left the house.

I can't believe them. When we quit our conversation to see what the noise was imagine my surprise when it was none other than my Bella and Claire.

The pack besides me and Quil left to go back to see if there was any real danger.

Quil and I made our presence known until we ran back to Quil's house to change back to human form and put some pants on.

We waited another five minutes until the girls literally ran into us.

I couldn't let Bella get away with going into the woods.

She could have hurt herself by falling or tripping. Or she could have gotten hurt by and animal. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if a leach had found her.

I knew what I had to do. It may take a while for her to get over, but eventually she will learn it was for her own good.

* * *

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

(Bella's Pov)

BUSTED!

That was the only thing going through my mind at that moment.

I looked up to Paul's eyes and saw nothing but anger.

"Hey guys why are you home so early? I was just showing Bella the outside of our house." Claire said trying to cover up what we did, but we both knew it was pointless.

"Yep I'm sure you did." Quil said sarcastically back to her.

Paul didn't say anything to me.

I looked back into his eyes and gave him the best puppy-dog look I could come up with, but it didn't work he was still as livid as he was before.

"Goodbye Quil. Bella and I need to go home now." Paul said not taking his eyes off of me.

"No, guys why don't you stay and we could watch a movie or something." Claire said trying to prolong what was going to happen to us.

"No, you and I need to have some alone time as well. Goodnight Paul." Quil said dragging Claire into their house.

"It was you wasn't it, in the woods?" I ask.

"Yep." That was Paul's only answer as we practically jogged back to the house.

Paul had been threatening to spank me since I got here, but he never did. Something tells me he might actually got through with it this time.

He dragged me up to his room and sat me on his bed.

"Stay here." He said then walking into his closet.

He came out with a wide and thick leather belt.

My eyes were wide in fear and shock.

I had never been spanked before, my parents let me do whatever I wanted mostly. The worse punishment they ever gave me was being grounded for a week.

Paul sat down beside me on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I don't think you realize how dangerous going into the wood by yourself is. I give you rules for a reason, and it's not like I give you many rules to begin with. I really hate that I have to do this, but you have given me no choice. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger." Paul said standing me up in front off him.

I was standing completely still. I had tears rolling down my face while he said all this. I knew there was no way I was getting out of this.

"Pull down your pants." Paul said looking at me.

"Paul please don't spank me. I wont do it again I promise." I say trying to avoid my punishment.

"I know you wont do it again Bella. I'm going to make sure of that." Paul said wiping a tear off my face.

"No." I say stepping back from him.

He grabs my arm before I even step back completely.

"Excuse me?" He says raising his eyebrows and pulling me back forward.

"You're not going to spank me." I scream throwing my arms around to get out of his hold.

Before I know it my pant are down and I am over his leg.

When I am over his leg he pulls my panties down in the back and immediately began the spanking with his belt.

It took 5 spanks to give up and accept my punishment.

He gave me 5 more while I continued to cry in his lap.

He pulled my panties up then sat me in his lap.

"I'm sorry." I cried into his shoulder while he rocked me back and forth.

"I know sweetheart I know. I forgive you." Paul assured me while he kissed my temple.

He carried me into my room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from my drawer.

He layed me on my bed and slid the sweatpants up my legs, than he turned me on my stomach so my but wouldn't hurt.

He started to leave my room but I stopped him.

"Stay. Please?"

"I need to take a shower, but I will be right back." He promised.

I didn't fall asleep until he was in my bed with me snuggled into his chest.

* * *

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Some of you, well a lot of you have said something to me about Bella being too okay with everything that has happened. After Bella saw what he did to Alice she accepted the fact that she would never see her family again. She is trying to make the best out of the situation. She tries to hate him, but he is not mean to her. And as for those of you that had problems with thinking that Paul went to far when spanking Bella, I changed it and now Bella only got 10 spanks. You can re-read that part if you need to. I didn't mean to write a scene where Paul went to far.

* * *

I woke up the next morning snuggled into Paul's chest.

Paul was already awake and watching me sleep.

"I'm sorry Paul." I say remembering last nights events.

"It's okay." He said kissing my forehead.

We got up and brushed our teeth than went downstairs for breakfast.

"Your grounded for a week. You wont be able to see Claire until your behavior has changed. When I have to patrol you will go to Emily's and Claire will go to Leah's." Paul said as we were eating our breakfast at the kitchen table.

I nod keeping my head looking at my plate taking small bites every now and then.

"Does you but still hurt?" Paul asked.

I nod my head still not being very responsive. I guess I was just embarrassed from last night.

"Let me see." Paul said getting up from his chair.

I stood up in front of him and he unbuttoned my pant and lowered them than turned me around to see the damage.

"There are still some welts, but no bruising." Paul said pulling my pants back up.

"Please don't ever make me have to do that again. I didn't like doing that to you, but I can't let you get away with stuff like that."

I started crying again.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest.

We just stood there as he rubbed my head soothingly.

After I stopped crying Paul bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Bella. Let's go to the beach, I want to show you something." Paul said going upstairs to get his swimming trunks.

We both got into our swimwear than walked to the beach.

He walked us up to a ledge that was in the middle of a huge cliff.

"The pack and I jump from the top, but the girls jump from the middle." He said looking over the edge than towards the top of the cliff.

"You jump off of cliffs?" I ask my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yep. I figured this is just the thing to cheer you up." Paul said to me.

"I don't think I want to." I say.

No way was I going to jump af a cliff. Are you serious?

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Look how about I jump with you in my arms the first time, and then the second tim you jump by yourself." Paul said already picking me up not really giving me a choice.

"Okay." I nod.

I tuck my head into his neck while he backed up some.

He runs and jumps off the edge and we fall 500 ft. to the water below.

We hit the water then start swimming to the surface.

"Did you enjoy that?" Paul asks with me still clinging on to him as he kicks his legs to keep us floating.

"Yea, but I don't think I want to do it by myself." I say my heart still pounding from the fall.

We swim to the surface and walk back to the middle ledge.

"It's okay Bella, just run and jump." Paul said reassuringly.

"Paul I don't want to."

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I will jump first." Paul said.

He runs and jumps and I watch him hit the water.

"Come on down Bella."

I walk backwards and take a deep breath. What do I got to lose?

I run forward and leap off the cliff.

It was so much fun!

"Way to go Bella!" Paul said swimming towards me and pulling me toward him.

I wrap my legs and arms around him.

"You want to do it again." Paul asked excitedly.

"No! I almost had a heart attack."

He laughs at my statement.

"But I do want to see you jump off the top before we go back home." I say excitedly.

"Okay. Stay in the water." He says running up to the top of the cliff.

He throws himself over the cliff and does 3 backflips on the way down.

'show-off' I thought.

We had fun the rest of the day playing card games watching movies.

Maybe life with Paul wont be so bad.

* * *

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I might update tomorrow, but if not it will be around Thursday. I am going to the beach.

I have already explained why Bella is the way she is, I don't want to have to do it again. At this point I don't want to here anything more about Paul abusing Bella. If you don't like it don't read it. Although you might want to stick around for chapter 15.

* * *

(1 week later)

Finally my grounding was over and I was allowed to see Claire again.

We celebrated by going to the beach.

Claire and I tanned and swam in the water while Paul and Quil stayed up on the shore.

Eventually me and Claire got board and decided to try to get the boys in the water.

It didn't work.

"Let's run up there and hug them. If they are already wet it doesn't matter if they get in the water or not." Claire whispered in my ear.

Paul and Quil had their backs turned to us when we ran up behind them and gave them a huge hug, getting them as wet a possible.

They gasped in shock than turned to us to give us an evil glare.

Claire and I took off running back into the water.

They ran after us picked us up and putting us on their shoulders.

"I can't believe you girls." Paul said playfully.

"Let's play chicken since we are already in here." Claire said excitedly.

"Yea lets play." I say trying to get the guys to play.

"Fine." Paul said grabbing onto paul's hands.

I grabbed onto Claire's hands and started trying to push them over.

Eventually I was able to push Claire off of Quil's shoulders and Paul and I won.

Paul took me off of his shoulders and threw me playfully up in the air so that I would fall into deeper water.

I swam back over to him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ouch." Paul said faking pain.

"It's getting late we need to head home Claire. I have to patrol tonight." Quil said to her.

"Okay by Bella."

"By Claire."

It was weird to see Claire being so obedient lately, but I was on my best behavior as well ever since I got spanked.

Paul didn't have to patrol tonight, so we could stay as long as we wanted.

I tried to talk Paul into letting Claire stay with us tonight instead of going to Emily's, but he said no.

He said we needed to have some alone time since he is gone most nights.

"What do you want to do tonight." I ask still swimming in the water with Paul.

"We can watch some movies or play monopoly. Lets do whatever you and Claire usually do when I'm gone." Paul said swimming out of the water with me following behind him.

"Okay."

We get home and he asks me what Claire and I usually do.

"Just wait here." I say running up the stairs.

I grab the sleeping bag and start throwing pillows down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh Bella." He asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Just come up here." I say laying the sleeping beg down.

"Do all seriously slide down the stairs?" Paul asks catching on to what I am doing.

I nod my head.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is. You could fall and break your neck."

"Whatever Paul, just get in the sleeping bag."

"Bella." He growls warningly.

"Fine I'm sorry just get in the sleeping bag and have fun." I say sliding into the sleeping bag.

He gets in beside me and we slide down.

He finally stops worrying about me and has fun.

After an hour of us laughing and goofing around we are sprawled out on the floor on a twister mat that we just finished playing on.

"Will you show me your wolf form?" I ask turning my head to look at him.

"Are you sure?" He asks seriously.

I nod.

He gets up and walks outside turning the porch light on with me following after him.

"Turn around for a second." He tells me starting to unbutton his pants.

I do as he says then turn back around a few seconds later and there is a huge beautiful gray wolf in front of me.

I walk towards him and he walks to me.

His nose is at the same height as my nose.

'You're pretty." I say petting his head.

He gruffs at my comment than turns his head so that I am now rubbing behind his ears.

He is so cute that I want to give him a kiss on his head, but then I remember that it is actually Paul.

I turn around so Paul can change back and get dressed.

"So I'm cute huh." Paul says making fun of me.

"Don't be so flattered, you're only cute when you look like a dog." I give him a smirk.

He laughs and shakes his head at my comment.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say going inside the house.

I take a shower and get ready for bead dressing into some on my pajamas.

Paul was already out of the shower as well so I go into his room.

I have been sleeping with him ever since the night he spanked me.

I seem to sleep better when I am with him.

I tell myself that it is just because he keeps the house cold and he is so warm.

But it probably also has to do with the fact that I like snuggling with him.

I hop in bed beside him and he wraps his arms around me like every night.

"Goodnight my Bella." He whispers squeezing me closer.

"Goodnight Paul."

* * *

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Luna Leader is back! You can P.M her if you want. She told me she will be posting her story in the summer which for her is in 40 days. I wrote my last chapter Saturday, but I don't like it. I was originally planning to make it longer, but I don't enjoy writing fanfiction as much as I do reading it. A lot of you are going to hate me because of the ending and most of you will say it seems unfinished, but I don't want to do it anymore. I couldn't post Sunday and Monday because I was at the beach.**

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed and heard Paul downstairs making breakfast.

I feel bad for not hating Paul, but since I have been here he hasn't given me a reason to.

He has made my new life far more enjoyable than I would have imagined. I miss my parents and my friends, but I have made new friends here and Paul has made sure I feel at home at all times.

I want to hate Paul, but I can't help but to see him as my friend and not my kidnapper.

"Hey sleepy head. You just gonna stay up here all day or what." Paul said walking in the room noticing I was awake.

He was only wearing pajama pants, I think it is the only pair he has since he told me he used to just walk around naked.

"I'm comfy." I tell him stretching my arms.

Paul runs and jumps on top of me in the bed.

"I made pancakes and bacon. If you don't get out of bed soon all of it will be gone." Paul told me still laying on top of me.

"Carry me." I say tiredly.

He laughs at me then gets off of me and picks me up carrying me downstairs.

The food smelt absolutely amazing.

He sat me down on the chair and I dug into my food.

It tasted as good as it smelt.

"What do you want to do today." Paul asked me taking both of our plates to the sink.

"Lets watch a movie than play chess." I say getting up from a table and looking at the movie selection.

I picked out the movie Taken. I know it didn't completely match up to my life, but it still had a young girl getting kidnapped in it and it brought back some memories.

Memories that affected me a lot more now than they had this morning. When the girl got reunited with her dad I couldn't help but to hate her and envy her.

When the movies was over I went to my room not saying a word to Paul.

I knew he was confused about my behavior. He had seen me get angrier and angrier by the minute during the movie and then when he saw me storm off he had probably thought I was crazy.

I shut me bedroom door and locked it, which I wasn't allowed to do unless I was changing my clothes.

"Bella." He said knocking on my door.

I didn't reply.

"What's wrong?"

I still didn't reply.

"Open the door Bella." He said knocking on the door harder and raising his voice a notch.

I had tears running down my face completely ignoring him, still having the images of the girls getting reunited with her dad.

"Bella you are starting to make me mad." He said raising his voice another notch.

"Go away." I scream.

"No. Open the door now, Bella." He said practically screaming.

"I hate you!" I screamed in anger, even though I knew I didn't mean it.

"I will break this door down Bella and you wont get another one. Open this door and tell me what's wrong." He said lowering his voice trying to sound calm.

"No. I hate you. You killed my friend and took me away from my family. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I scream releasing al of my built up frustration.

All of the sudden my door was down, and standing there was Paul in wolf form growling at me.

* * *

It's short, I know. I wanted to end the chapter there though.

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

I stood as still as a statue.

He stood there growling at me for a minute, until he leaped on me.

His paws didn't touch me so there was no mark on and there was no pain anywhere. I was underneath him and he was on top of me looking down at me straight in the eye.

"Paul?" I ask, my eyes widening in fear wondering what he was was going to do.

A moment later of him standing over me he phased back

"Do you care to explain yourself." He asks me in and eerily calm voice.

I shake me head too scared of what he might do next.

"Well, let me rephrase this. Bella as your mat and your alpha I command you to tell me what was going through your mind when you stormed off, and say everything you want to get off your chest right now." Paul told me.

I was a little confused why he was saying it like that, until my mouth started moving on its own.

It said everything I was thinking and everything I thought about him.

"You kidnapped me, killed my best friend, and you crazy. I don't want you to be my mate, your anyone for that matter. You took me from everything and everyone I loved. How come everyone in movies get a happy ending and I don't." I screamed, saying it like I had in my mind so many times before.

He stood up and off of me and grabbed some pants.

He stayed silent, but I could tell what he was thinking. It was all over his face.

He didn't know whether to sit down with me and comfort me or to punish me for saying I didn't want to be his mate and blaming him because I wont ever see my family again.

He sat on my bed staying silent looking straight ahead at the wall.

I was still laying on the floor.

It felt good to get that off of my chest, but I also felt bad for not telling him that I don't hate it here I just miss my old home.

I do consider this home now. How could I not? I have friends and a home and a somewhat friend that I live with.

I got up and sat beside him on the bed.

"I don't hate you. I said that in anger, but I didn't mean it." I say in a soft voice.

He doesn't acknowledge me.

"I don't hate it here, I actually like it here. But I cant help but to miss them Paul. That will never change." I say just as softly as I did before.

He turns and looks at me, still not saying anything.

"It's only 4:00 P.M. Do you want to do something before bed time."

He has unshed tears in his eyes.

"I noticed there is a jacuzzi on the back deck. I will go put my swimsuit on and you put yours on." I say walking up and going into the bathroom to change.

I walk out and much to my surprise he actually changed.

He stood by my broken door waiting for me.

I grab his hand trying to give him some comfort and lead him downstairs and outside.

I get in the jacuzzi and he gets in after me.

We sit in silence for five minutes until I break the silence.

"Paul." I say moving closer to him trying to get a response.

"Look, Paul, I'm sorry." I say wrapping my arms around him.

I am getting desperate for a response from him.

I set myself in his lap and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Paul. I'm sorry. Please talk to me, please." I plead tears rolling down my face.

I am looking into his eyes when he wraps one arm around my waist and puts a hand on my head pulling me closer.

He gives me a kiss on the lips. Not a make out just a simple 2 second pack then he snuggles my head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you." He whispers.

I lean back up to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too." I say honestly. Not the kind of 'I want to fuck your brains out love', but a 'I love having you around me all the time' type of love.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed their first 'I love you's'.

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a couple days since we said I love you to each other, and since then everything has been perfect.

We haven't even had a disagreement that caused me to roll my eyes or make a snide remark.

I still slept in the bed with him. I just seem to sleep better there.

"You want to go fishing today?" Paul asked me as we were eating lunch.

"Sure, but I don't know how to cast." I reply.

"It's easy, I will teach you when we get there." Paul said getting up about to wash our plates.

"I'll get those." I say intervening him and grabbing the plates and carrying them to the sink to wash.

"Thanks. I will go to the garage and get the stuff ready, when you're done just go and change." Paul said walking out the door.

I finished washing the dishes and walked up stairs to my bedroom to get dressed.

I put on a bathing suit, since we would probably end up swimming a little as well.

I wore a mint colored bikini that had little rhinestones on the top.

I put it on and couldn't help but to do a little victory dance, since I finally had boobs.

That may make me inappropriate, but I know everyone else has done it at some point in their life.

I put on shorts and a tank-top over that then walk downstairs to find Paul.

Paul had already put his swimming trunks on and was waiting with the tackle box and fishing rods in his hands.

"Lets go." He said walking out the door with me following behind him.

We made to the ocean and surprisingly there weren't a lot of waves.

He got the worms out of the tackle box and baited my hook for me.

I grabbed onto the pole and he wrapped his arms around me to hold it also.

"Okay, you hold this button and you pull the pole back, and when you swing the pole forwards you let the button go." He told me moving my arms in the way it is supposed to move.

I tried and it went pretty far into the water.

"Good job." He said doing the same with his fishing pole.

We sat there for 5 minutes until I had a tug on my pole.

"Paul, I think have one." I told him and he turned to watch my pole.

It tugged again and he put his pole down and moved over to my pole with me.

I gave him my pole, since I knew I didn't want to have to un-hook a fish.

All of the sudden the pole went all the way down and Paul stared reeling in.

He got it up on shore and grabbed a cooler and put water in it.

I watched while he unhooked the fish and threw it in the cooler.

He baited my hook again and let me cast it out again.

I ended up catching 6 more fish only after an hour.

Nothing bit Paul's hook, but he pretty much caught all of my fish since he reeled all of them in and un-hooked all of the fish.

"You want to go swimming for a while?" Paul asked me putting all the suff back in the tackle box.

"Sure." I say taking off my shorts and tank-top.

Before I could even start walking into the water, Paul had picked me up bridal style and was running into the water.

When he was at his knees in water he lifted me up higher and threw me deeper in the water.

"Ugh Paul." I say resurfacing.

He swam out toward me. We both couldn't touch where we were at, but paul could if he was on his tippy toes.

I went underneath and swam around him, and when I came to the top I was behind him, so I pushed him under the water.

When he came back up he grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

I was laughing the whole time.

He was holding me while we floated in the water.

"I love you, Bella." He told me.

"I love you too." I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek that I know meant the world to him.

Paul let me go and distanced himself a bit and before I had a chance to wonder why, someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders to scare me.

"Boo." She said grabbing my shoulders.

I scream then turn around to see who it is.

"Urgh Claire I hate you." I said holding my hand over my heart.

"I know, I know, but Quil and I were walking on the beach when we saw you and the opportunity was just to irresistable." She told me while laughing.

"You could've warned me." I say turning around to face Paul.

"I know I could have, but your face was priceless." He said laughing at me.

I splash him then he splashes me back, then before I knew it all four of us were at war by splashing each other.

Over all it was a very fun day.

* * *

Review!


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up to find Paul cleaning house, so I got up and started helping him.

I dusted, cleaned the widows, and vacuumed all the rugs while he did the rest.

We were both folding some laundry and joking around when something outside caught me attention.

"Paul, there is a dog outside." I told him.

"What?" He asked looking out the window.

"Under that tree." I said pointing and squinting my eyes trying to see it better through the rain.

"Put you jacket on and let's go see what wrong." Paul told me running to put his jacket on.

We ran outside and towards the dog, but when we got within 10 feet of it he started growling at us.

I bent down and reached my arm out.

"It's okay. Come here." I say in a calming voice.

It bent its head and licked something, then a little puppy looked at me. We could barely see it since it blended in with its momma's fur so much.

The puppy got up and walked to me.

"Bella be carefull the momma is always very protective of their babies." Paul told me.

I carefully petted the puppy and kept my eyes on thee momma until she walked over to me and let me pet her to.

"Can we keep them?" I asked turning my head to face Paul.

"Bella, that is a lot of responsibility, are you sure." He asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Can we keep the pleas." I say widening my eyes and pouting my lips.

"Fine, lets bring them in and give them a bath." He said walking towards the house.

I follow after him and call for the dogs to follow.

It was easy to give the puppy a bath, but it was hard trying to give a grown dog a bath in a bathtub.

I was sitting in the living room floor playing with the small puppy that I just finished drying off, when the momma ran down the stairs and toward us.

"Paul is the puppy a boy or a girl?" I ask honestly having no clue even though I gave it a bath.

"Um, Bella didn't you find out when you were giving it a bath." He says chuckling a little bit.

"I don't know dog anatomy." I tell him.

"It's a boy." Paul said laughing at my comment.

"What should we know them?" I ask.

"I don't care." He says sitting on the floor beside me.

"I'll name the puppy and you name the momma. I want to name him Braidy." I say picking the puppy up and snuggling him into my chest.

"I'll name her Baily. Baily and Braidy." He said.

"I like it." I said.

"Oh by the way, Claire will be gone tomorrow night to visit her family. All the other girls are busy, so Jacob will be coming here tomorrow to babysit you while I patrol." He told me while petting Baily.

"I don't need a babysitter you know."

"Yes you do, your just a little girl the big bad wolf might come and eat you." He told me inching closer to me with every word.

"I'm so scared." I say sarcastically.

"You should be." He said.

Right after the words came out of his mouth he tackled me to the floor and started playfully biting me all over.

Baily started nudging Paul with her head and growling at him trying to protect me while Braidy was licking my face trying to see if I was alright.

I started laughing and Paul started petting Baily trying to show that he meant no harm.

We gave Braidy and Baily some hot dogs in two separate bowels then took a shower and got in his bed to go to sleep.

The door was shut and everything was silent until 5 minutes later when there was scratching on the door.

Paul and I started laughing and he got up to open the door.

Braidy and Baily ran in and over to my side of the bed.

Paul got some blankets and laid them over in the corner for them to sleep on.

Finally they stopped begging for attention and Paul and I were able to get some sleep.

* * *

Review!

Next chapter is Bella and Jake.

Rating may change to M for next chapter. Just to be safe.


	19. Chapter 19

Paul and I were eating a late dinner and waiting for Jacob to come.

"Whats Jacob like?" I ask him while finishing my food.

"He is nice. He does have a short temper, but not as short as mine, so you will be fine." He told me taking our plates to the sink.

"He is coming down the driveway now." He told me.

Paul walked to the door opening it, before Jacob even made it on the porch.

"Hey man." Paul said letting Jacob in.

"Hey. Hi Bella." Jacob said.

"Hey."

"Well I got to go, I'll be back at 2:00 A.M. By Bella." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead then walking out the door.

"So, what do you want to do." He said going to sit down of the sofa.

"We could watch a movie." I suggest.

"Sure, how about a scary one." He says getting up to look at the selection.

"I'm not allowed to watch scary movies." I say plopping down on the couch.

"Really? That sucks. How about we play a game, Paul doesn't have a big selection of other types of movies besides Horror." He said walking toward the living room closet where the games are.

As he was walking by me he let a finger trail down my shoulder. I didn't think much of it.

"Lets play monopoly." He said getting the game out and laying it on the living room floor.

"Okay."

During the game I noticed Jacob kept inching closer to me until he was basically on my side of the board.

"You're really pretty you know." Jacob said taking a lock of my hair and twirling it.

"Thanks." I said moving a little distance away from him.

He chuckled and moved so close to me that he knocked me over. He layed on top of me playing with my hair.

"Jacob, get off of me." I say trying to push him off of me, but not frantically yet.

"Shhhhh." He says putting a finger to my lips.

He moved down and kissed me neck then slowly start raising my shirt with his hands.

That is the moment when I started panicking.

"Jacob get off of me." I say pushing at him frantically.

He moves forward quickly and uses one hand to hold both of my hands down, and he used his other hand to cover my mouth.

"It's almost two, go take a shower. If you tell Paul I will hurt you, I will be back tomorrow to "babysit" you again." He removes his hand and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, then gets off of me and stands up.

I quickly get up and run to my room. I take a shower, because I know if I don't Paul will smell Jacob on me, and then I would have to lie to him.

Of course I wasn't going to tell Paul. Jacob could do serious damage to me.

I took a shower and when I got out Jacob was gone and Paul was home.

I got dressed and ran to Paul's room to go to sleep.

Paul came out of the shower with his pajama pants already on, since he knew I would come in here.

Paul layed down and I quickly snuggled into him.

"Are you okay?" He asks noticing how quickly I jumped into his arms.

I nod my head and hide my face in his chest so he wont notice my lie.

"Okay, goodnight." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight." I whisper.

I wish I could sleep forever, that way I wouldn't have to see Jacob again tomorrow.

* * *

Review!

Rating will change for next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

(Paul's Pov)

My Bella has been acting strange ever since last night, and I need to know what it is.

I don't want to command her to tell me, because it might start a fight and thing between Bella and I have been great lately.

"Bella are you sure everything is fine. I am alpha, and I can make one of the other guys cover for me. I don't want to leave you unless your alright." I told her putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine." She said turning around to finish washing our diner plates.

If she doesn't tell me in a couple of days, I will command her.

(Bella's Pov)

He has noticed something off with me all day, but I know if I tell him Jacob will hurt him and me. It's not like I don't think Paul can stick up for himself, because I do. I'm just not willing to take a chance of anything bad happening to him or me.

"I have to go. Jacob said he was running a little late, but he will be here in five minutes see you at two." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

I sat on the couch for a couple of minutes until I heard the front door open.

"Hey Bella." He said walking in and plopping down on the couch as if everything was fine.

"Hey Jacob." I stutter out.

He turns and looks at me. He puts a hand on the side of my face and slowly starts inching his face closer to mine.

I jerk away instantly. He looks furious.

He stands up and takes a deep breath before he grabs my arm and leads me -well more like drags me- up the stairs and into my room.

He lets go of my arm when we are in the room and I immediately put some distance between us.

He turns around and lock the door to slow me down just in case I tried to run.

"You really are beautiful, Bella." He says walking towards me.

Every step forward he takes I take one step back, until the back of my knees hit the foot of my bed.

He pushes my shoulders so I fall on the bed. I crawl to the top.

He un-buckles his pants and lays it on the bed.

I am to petrified to move.

He lifts his shirt over his head then un-buttons his pants and lets them fall to the floor.

He wasn't wearing any underwear, so he was completely naked.

He crawled up on the bed and jerked my legs so I was lying on my back.

He was fully on top of me when I started kicking and screaming.

I was shaking and crying when he put a hand over my mouth and ripped my shirt.

"If I take my hand off of your mouth will you scream?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

I shake my head no.

"Paul!" I scream the moment he takes his hand off of my mouth.

He quickly slams his hand back over my mouth.

"You little bitch. You know I was going to be gentle since it's your first time, but now I think I will make it hurt even worse then it would." He says pulling my pants so the button on them breaks.

All of the sudden he is jerked off of me my no one other then my mate in his wolf form.

Paul transfers back and kicks Jacob until he is a sobbing mess. He bends down close to him.

"I'm going to let you go, because there are guys in the pack that actually like you, but don't ever show your face to me any where besides pack meetings. Got it." Paul says jerking him up.

Jacob nods his head and runs out of the house.

When Paul turns to look at me I am a quivering ball on my bed. I am clutching a pillow to my body and crying.

Paul jumps up on the bed with me and I snuggle into him ignoring his nakedness, as well as mine.

(Paul's Pov)

My poor Bella, this must have been what was bothering her today.

Suddenly I get this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella, did he rape you last night." I whisper slowly, rocking her back and forth like a baby.

She shakes her head and sigh in relief.

"He just kissed my neck and touched my chest." She said still sobbing.

I carry her into my master bath and start the bath water. I feel it up and make sure it's only a little warm, because I want it to be cool to help her calm down.

I set her down on the counter and peel her torn jeans off.

I keep her bra and panties on, since I will be staying in here with her.

"Get in with me." She asks in a wobbly voice.

I realize at that point I am still completely naked from the transformation.

"Are you sure?" I ask making sure she is ok with it.

She nods and I slowly get in. I sit down on the opposite side of the then her, so she can have some distance. But she crawls over onto my lap and hides her face in my shoulders.

I rub her back soothingly while she cools down in the bath.

After 30 minutes the water got to cold, and I had to take her out. I stood up still holding her with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck.

I layed her down on my bed and got a towel and dried her off.

She was half-way asleep. I dressed her in one of my shirts since she protested when I tried to go in her room to get her some pajamas.

I threw on some boxers and got in bed with her.

She snuggle into me and fell asleep instantly.

I made sure to hold her tight, so she would feel protected and would hopefully have no nightmares.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have been here. I love you." I whispered even though she was asleep.

One thing is for sure, if I see Jacob any where beside pack meetings or if he even glances at Bella, I will kill him.

* * *

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

It's short I know, don't hate me.

* * *

(Paul's Pov)

My Bella is actually doing a lot better than I expected.

I think she is trying to act normal so nobody will ask her questions.

I do feel bad sometimes, about taking her away from her family.

But she needed to be with me.

She is mine!

I love her more than life itself, I just wish she would realize that.

(Bella's Pov)

I have been putting up a good front. Everyone thinks I'm okay, when I am not.

I hat what happened to me, but I dont want anyone to know.

I couldn't talk about it if I tried.

If Paul hadn't of shown up, I would have been raped.

I can't seem to wrap my head around that.

Me at 13 years old would have been raped.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?" Paul asked me.

"Anything." I say sitting down at the table.

Paul and I had chocolate chip waffles and orange juice.

"I'm going to take off of patrolling for this week." Paul told me shoving his mouthful with waffles.

"Okay." I say slowly eating my breakfast.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Paul asks sincerely.

I shake my head.

I don't ever want to think about last night again.

"I love you Bella." Paul told me pulling his chair closer to mine.

I can't take it anymore.

I got up and sat down in his lap and cried.

"I love you too." I say after I had cried for 30 minutes.

* * *

Review!


	22. Chapter 22

I wanted to skip the school year. It's the last week of school, and Bella will turn 15 in a month. Bella and Paul have not moved forward in their relationship yet, but they will soon.

I wanted to skip the school year. It's the last week of school, and Bella will turn 15 in a month. Bella and Paul have not moved forward in their relationship yet, but they will soon.

* * *

(1 year later)

"Claire I can't believe you did that. If Quil ever finds out he will kill you." I told her while we were sitting in Paul's hot tub on our back deck.

"It was just a small kiss. And lower your voice, I don't want anyone to hear." She said laying her head back and relaxing.

Earlier today Claire decided she wanted to kiss a boy, and she didn't just give him a peck on the cheek. She really kissed him toungs included.

"Fine, but we both know they will find out eventually. They wont hear it from me, we both know if Paul found out I was keeping a secret like this I would not be sitting down for a week." I tell her leaning back to relax as well.

"Why wouldn't you be sitting down for a week?" Paul asked as he came walking toward us with Quil, they must have just gotten back home from the meeting with the pack.

"If Claire and I slide down the stairs in a sleeping bag together again." I stutter out with a cover story.

"Yea, it's not as fun as I remember." Claire says going along with my story.

"Okay then." Paul said narrowing his eyes at me.

He could always tell when I am lying, hopefully this time he will let it go.

"Can we join you." Quil asks already taking off his pant.

"Yea, come on in." Claire says as Quil jumps in wearing only his black underwear.

Paul does the same.

"Y'all ready for summer." Paul asks sitting in one of the jacuzzi corners.

"Yes. I'm tired of school." Clair says.

"Me too. Paul can I drop out?" I say jokingly.

"No you can not." Paul replies laughing at my question.

At that time Braidy and Baily came running out of the doggy-door that Paul put in.

"Hey guys." I said petting their heads when they ran up the steps to get in the hot tub.

We all sat in the hot tub for another 30 minutes talking until Quill and Claire decided to head home since they were going out for dinner.

Paul and I were still sitting in the hot tub after they left.

"Now that they are gone, what were you and Claire really talking about before Quill and I got here." Paul asks scooting himself closer to me.

"Nothing." I say hoping he will just drop the subject.

"Bella don't make me command you. You know I hate having to do that to you." Paul says seriously.

"Nothing Paul. We just were talking about stupid stuff." I say doing my best to seem fine.

He takes my chin in his hand and grabs it so I am looking straight into his eyes.

"Bella, as your mate I comm..."

I interrupt him before the word comes out of his mouth.

"Please don't make me tell. It's Claire's secret to tell, not mine. She would hate me if I told you." I beg him.

He huffs and goes back to the corner of the hot tub.

"Fine, I will tell Quil to ask Claire." Paul says nonchalantly.

Uh-Oh, they will be over tonight.

Hopefully Claire will not hate me.

* * *

Review!


	23. Chapter 23

I was waiting with Paul for Quil and Claire to show up while we were playing a game of checkers.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on before I ask Quil?" He asks.

I quickly shake my head. If I don't tell maybe Claire wont hate me.

He huffs and ends the game by taking my last piece.

Quil and Claire walks in the door and immediately Claire runs to hug me like she hasn't seen me in a year.

"I'm sorry Claire." I say when she notices Paul talking to Quil.

She scrunches her eyes.

"Paul knew something was wrong he tried to command me when you left, but I begged him not to. He is telling Quil to ask you now." I told her still embracing her in a huge hug.

"It's ok Bella, he would find out eventually." She gives me another squeeze before letting me go.

Both of the boys walk over to us and Paul pulls me toward him, because he knows I will try to stick up for Claire.

"Claire, is there something you need to tell me." Quill asks not really mad yet.

She shakes her head no.

Quil sets his hands on her shoulders and commands her to tell him.

"I kissed a boy at school." Her mouth said against her will.

Quil visibly started shaking and Paul stepped in to get him away from us.

Three minutes later they came back and Quill didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Claire whispered.

"Can I have the night off?" Quil asks Paul, completely ignoring Claire's apology.

Paul nods and immediately Quil grabs Claire and starts walking home.

"I'm taking you to Emily's, I will come home a bit earlier to talk with you." Paul said in an unusualy calm voice.

Maybe he isn't mad at me.

I nod and put my hand in his as we start walking out the door.

"You probably wont see Claire for a while. She is going to be grounded for a long time." He said casually.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"How long have you known?" He asks me.

"Since I saw it happen at lunch today." I told him honestly.

"We will talk about it when we get home." Paul says keeping his eyes straight ahead.

I squeeze his hand as he knocks on Emily's door.

"Hey guys." Emily says as she opens the door.

"Can you watch Bella? Something came up and Claire wont be there." Paul says.

"Of course I will watch her." Emily says dragging me into the house.

"I will be back a bit before Sam." He says as he starts walking out of the house.

Emily shuts the door and immediately starts asking me about what happened.

* * *

Review!


	24. Chapter 24

After Emily finally stopped asking questions, I answered them.

"Claire kissed a boy and Paul knew something was going on and asked me, but I told him to tell Quil. So Quil commanded Claire to him and now she is in trouble and Paul took me here." I rushed out taking a huge breath after.

"Claire kissed a boy!" Emily exclaimed in shock.

I nodded my head.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Quil isn't going to hurt her, right?" I asked worried.

"No, but she will be punished severely. Quil's inner wolf is probably going crazy, his imprint kissed someone who wasn't him. Quil and his inner wolf are feeling threatened. I don't know what Quill will do, but he will make sure he re-establishes dominance over her." Emily told me cleaning the counter top in the kitchen.

I look at the floor and start playing with my fingers, worried about my friend.

"Will Paul punish me for knowing?" I ask.

"I don't know, but if you know something like this you are supposed to tell Paul immediately. You didn't know, so Paul will probably just talk to you, but he has every right to spank you if he thinks you are putting Claire before him. Paul has to be the first person on your mind at all times. If something someone else did is going to affect him or his pack in some way you have to tell him." She tells me honestly.

I nod my head and we sit there in silence for a while.

"When will I be old enough to stop being spanked?" I ask her hoping I will only have to get through another year or so.

"Never. I still get spanked sometimes, but that is just because I talk back to Sam or Yell at him when it is unnecessary." She told me laughing at my question.

I widen my eyes and she laughs.

"This may not be the life you had planned out, but it's a perfect one. I promise you. Nothing is worse then being away from your mate." She told me grabbing my hand in hers.

"Emily, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Is it about my scar." She asks.

I nod my head and look down thinking I had offended her.

"It's ok. Sam and I were in an argument, it was after I had been here for a week. I was the first imprint, so I was all alone. I was 15 and Sam was about to turn 20 at the time. I told him that I hated him and I slapped him. He told me to back up, but I didn't listen. He transformed and I was too close. His paw scratched my face, it was a complete accident of course. He felt so bad and paid for every surgery possible to get it as close to normal as possible, but after 3 surgeries I told him I didn't want to have another one. It was just to hectic and I really didn't care at that point. That was the turning point in mine and Sam's relationship. We have been hooked to each other ever since then." She told me smiling towards the end.

It may not have been the best story ever, but you have to admit it was romantic.

We talked until Paul got there at 1:30 A.M instead of the usual 2:00 A.M.

"Did y'all have fun?" Paul asked walking in the door.

"Yea it was great" Emily replied.

I hopping off of the bar stool and walking over to Paul.

"Thanks again Emily, will it be ok if you watch her Sunday. She wont be going to school this upcoming week since it's only two days and then they are out for summer." Paul said.

"I'd love to watch her again. By Bella." She said waving to me as Paul and I started walking out the door.

"By." I said waving back to her.

Paul and I walked home in silence.

When we walked in are front door he told me he was going to take a shower and I could do the same if I wanted.

I got out of the shower and got dressed then walked into Paul's room.

I still slept with him even though I was almost 15. I just slept a lot better when I was with him.

Paul was sitting on his bed waiting for me when I walked in.

He patted the spot next to him and I sat down.

"You're supposed to tell me when something like this happens." He told me looking at me.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to punish you Bella. I don't see the point. Just know that I am your number 1 just like you are my number 1. When I asked you what had happened when they left you should have told me. Actually I shouldn't have had to ask you, you should have told me what happened without me having to ask. I am your mate and I should know exactly what is going on with you at all times." Paul told me looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I told him honestly.

"It's ok. I know you were just trying to protect your friend." He said wrapping me up in his arms.

We lay down and I snuggle into him.

"I love you Paul." I whisper.

That was the first time I said it first instead of just saying it back.

"I love you to." He said pulling my head back and looking into my eyes.

He closed his eyes to go to sleep.

I waited 30 seconds to get the courage and I reach my head up and kissed him.

I pulled back and he opened his eyes.

He looked into my eyes for a while before he met me halfway in a kiss.

It was slow and sweet, and it was better then anything I could have imagined.

We pulled back and snuggled up and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I guess Paul and I just had our turning point.

* * *

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

(1 week later, Bella's 15th birthday)

I was finally 15.

Claire was given special permission to spend the day with me since Quill knew how much she wanted to celebrate with me.

She was still grounded for another week though.

Paul was going to let me spend time with Claire alone tonight while he and the pack had a meeting.

Paul spent the whole day with me an it started by waking me up in the morning by singing the "happy birthday" song.

He had fixed and amazing breakfast that looked like it belonged in a magazine and let me choose what to do for the whole day.

"Thank you for today Paul." I say as we are sitting down and eating the five coarse meal he prepared.

"No problem. It's not like every day you turn 15." Paul said smiling at me.

Things between me and him has been awkward since we kissed. I don't know what it means for us, I mean does this mean that we're at the next stage in imprinting and we're dating. Or does it mean that I am just a silly little girl with a little crush and the kiss was just me being stupid.

Every time he touches me for the stupidest things I immediately freeze. Yesterday I went to grab a fork and he grabbed at the same time and when our hands touched I jerked mine back and looked away.

"Claire will be here soon." Paul said starting conversation up.

I nod my head acknowledging him.

"Bella what is wrong?" He asks frustrated with how I am acting towards him.

I open my mouth to speak, but before the words come out Claire and Quill run into the house.

I immediately stand up and give Claire the biggest hug I can give.

"Happy birthday Bella." She says to me.

"Thank you." I reply

"Bye girls." The boys said before they left the house closing the door behind him.

"What happened, are you okay? Quil didn't hurt you did he?" I ask as soon as the door closes.

"No, Quil just yelled at me some and then I kissed him." She replies nonchalantly.

"You what! Tell me everything." I say with my eyes as wide as saucers.

"That is everything. I felt bad for what I did, so I kissed him and he kissed me back. And I think I kinda love him, like 'wanna have your baby someday' type of love." Claire say smiling.

My mouth is wide open.

"I kissed Paul." I whisper.

"What?" She yells.

We were about to go to sleep and his eyes were closed and I wanted to kiss him. When I pulled back he met me halfway in another kiss." I say blushing.

"Wow. So do you like him more than you did?" She asks confused.

"I don't know, thing have been awkward between me and him since then. I don't know if he even sees me as more than a little girl. I love him like a friend and I like him as a boyfriend. I just don't love him like that." I tell her honestly.

She nods her head at me.

"Thing between Quil and I are perfect, we are officially dating now. He just turned 19, and I think on my 15th birthday I want to complete the bond with him." Claire rushed out embarrassed.

"You want to have sex?!" I exclaim.

"It's different now. I really love Quil." She said smiling.

"Good for you." I say wishing that things between Paul and I were easier.

* * *

Review!


	26. Chapter 26

I wrote this while I had writer's block, so don't hate me. This is the last chapter and most of you will hate it, but I don't enjoy writing anymore. There is a story like this one that will be posted soon. She originally had this idea and I just wrote my own story with the same idea while she was gone.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Paul asked for the millionth time after Claire went home.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Is this because of what happened." Paul said getting frustrated.

"No." I mumble.

He perks up when I mumble it.

"It is isn't it." He said.

I don't reply.

"Bella I love you and you told me you love me. I am not going to rush you into anything, but when you are ready let me know." He says to me grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What if I'm ready now." I whisper.

"What?" He says raising his eyebrows in shock.

I put my head on the table and wrap my arms around it so he can't see me.

"Bella, it's ok. I'm just shocked. If you truly think you are ready to move into the dating stage then I will be more than happy to be your boyfriend." Paul says trying to get me to stop hiding, but it doesn't work.

I glance up at him.

He smile at me and I blush turning my head back into my arms.

"Bella?" He is closer to me now.

As soon as I look up towards him ha catches my lips in an amazing kiss.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I whisper back.

* * *

I know this was crap, but I just got tired of writing.


	27. Chapter 27

The story that is like this one is posted. It is by Luna Leader and is called "For Life" Check it out!


End file.
